Fate be Kind
by E for Endurance
Summary: How Wally was affected by his experience with Dr. Fate. -One shot-


**E: Hey Kid Flash! Do I own Young Justice?**

**Kid Flash: What?**

**E: Just checking. Now on with the Fan Fic.**

**Kid Flash: Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?**

**Anyone?**

**Wallace "Wally" Rudolf West  
****AKA KID FLASH**

**"THEY SAY IT'S WHAT YOU MAKE/I SAY IT'S UP TO FATE." -Demons**

Wally loved going for a long, relaxing run. His body felt great afterwards. His muscles _ached_ in all the right ways and he _loved_ the way his hair was wind-swept (no matter how vain it was).

The only problem was when he went out of runs by himself, he ended up thinking deep thoughts. And this week, his thoughts were rapid and ever coming...

It had been a long week. An English test, which he had been lucky to scrape together a successful 74%. It was good, but not enough for his father. He would hear about this. He also had gone on a really hard mission. As a result, Wally was taking a long run – even long for "Kid Flash" mode, while he was "on patrol" looking out for criminal activity, but thinking this to himself;

Despite his immense belief in science, he knew that the rest of his life would be affected by his experience with Dr. Fate and his helmet. _Nabu was reluctant to let him go. He almost lost his life, by NOT dying. Possession. Actual, real life possession. Poss-_

He shook it off. _His Beta Brain Waves were re-written…bio-scripted into being Dr. Fate…only a few minutes…personality disorder…pocket dimension-_ That's what he told himself, over and over.

But, he had to admit, he was a bit more flexible to the idea of magic. It wasn't that hard to believe that energy could be expressed exponentially through magic users' bodies. His body channeled energy from his super-charged cells and metabolism, so it could theoretically be expressed…

_My head is going to explode_. Suddenly, a couple tiny volts of electricity sparked from his arms rapidly moving arms. But these weren't blue and white, like the speed-force his uncle had always warned him about. No way he was running _that fast_.

No, these were yellow and purple. He'd only seen this once: from being inside the Helmet of Fate, coming from his own body when Nabu used him.

_Speed Force?! NO! Slow down! Can't stop! Go-_BONG! SREEWWWE!

A distracted Wally ran into a metal mail post box at full speed and stumbled backwards falling into the street. A car swerved around him. _Dammit. I should have asked Uncle Barry to come for a run with me. This is what happens when I think too much. _

"OH SHIT! I almost ran over a superhero!"

"OH man! It's Kid Flash!" He heard a car door open and a tanned skin tall boy ran over to Wally's side, looking him in the eye. "Kid Flash, are you okay?"

_Just my week. The same senior guys pulling me off the street pushed me up against a locker yesterday, thinking I threatened them. _"Yeah. I'm fine." He said, pulling up bravado in between the two guys. _Don't let them know it's you._ Wally resisted the urge to shift or to run away.

"Are you sure Kid? Do you need food?" Asked the taller of the two guys; eighteen year old Andrew Pope, his brown eyes wide open, voice full of concern. He had gone pale in worry, giving his brown skin a bleached look.

"Food?" He repeated. He was feeling kid of low on energy and he hadn't thought to restock his "cupboards" since he was just patrolling.

"Yeah. We were just at McDonalds. We still got a burger in the back."

"That was my-yeah. Go for it." Edward Wilson or better known as _Wilson_ grumbled. He was the gruffer of the two, the more built and quarterback of the Keystone High School football team. He was usually the instigator of the bullying activities at school. He was kind of like a Terminator of his own.

Andrew was a bit easier going. Wilson was rude to Wally personally, but Andrew was more of a by-stander. He was a popular guy, the linebacker of the same football team, and quiet.

"Thanks." Wally said, feeling like he had entered some sort of alternate reality. He, Wally We- _he wasn't Wally. He was Kid Flash, the hero. This explains everything._

"No prob."

The boy handed _Kid Flash_ the sandwich and in about four bites was demolished. He hadn't realized how much he had needed it. The burger would tie him over to Uncle Barry's, where he and his aunt and uncle would laugh about this whole thing. He then handed Wally his Root Bear, which he 'hadn't even tried yet'.

"I suppose know is when I finally get to say thank you." Andrew mussed.

Wally nearly choked, but composed with a "Yeauh?" _–Andrew-Pope-is-saying-thank-you?_ _To ME?_

"My mom works at Central City General. Two years ago, there was a bad car accident and my brother was involved in the crash, in the front seat of his best friend's car. She said that you and Flash pulled everyone out. My brother wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you and your dad. You guys are kind of my heroes."

Wally ignored the fact that the Flash was called his dad. It was done so often, he just had to roll with it. But that day, he remembered very well. Andrew and his brother were two years apart, so his brother was four years older than Wally, who at the time had been fourteen. He could remember which guy had been his brother, as he could now see the similarities. He hadn't met their mother or spoken anything symbolic to the brother. But he had been the one to get him out of the car and run him to the hospital. He had tried to be gentle, saying "It's okay, it's okay."

_What do I say? "All in a day's work?" No that's way too cocky and not appropriate. __**Oh man**__. My bully is a victim too. A victim of life and of me. I am the debt he can never repay. But tomorrow, this doesn't change. Wilson can still beat me up and he can't or won't do anything to stop it. Keystone High is still going to have bullies. But maybe, I can talk-_

"Kid Flash?"

"I'm okay." He sighed. "I-um-it means a lot to me to talk to you. I do what I do for people like your brother. Innocent people who sometimes need someone to do something for them. Let's say, if you saw somebody get thrown into a locker, what would the right thing be to do?"

"I guess help them out." Andrew was acting like a star struck kid. As for Wilson, he looked like his average self. No more or less amused then he would in school, which he never was. _Maybe I got through to them._

_Time to cut this short_. "Hey. Thanks for the burger Andrew." He smiled. "I gotta go!"

"See you around Kid Flash."

As he left, he heard Wilson say "He knew your name?"

"Yeah-I guess."

**It was as if Fate had meant for Wally to be on the road that night. Everything has a reason.**

**Hi Everyone, E here. Because you guys gave me such great feed back, this story is going to make a cameo in a future chapter of _The Bird, The Ghost and The Girl_. It will come out in a while, but I am posting chapter 3 soon. So, check it out.**

**~E for Endurance**

**PS- Thank you for your reviews. Keep it up and I'll post a story I'm working on about Wally...Contains multiple pairings and backstories.**


End file.
